Fapdos slime rancher mod Wiki
Bienvenidos a fapdos slime rancher mod Hola a todos,este mod trae el juego slime rancher a minecraft,este mod es originalmente creado por fapdos,este mod agrega varias funciones del juego slime rancher,actualmente está en fase de desarrollo por lo tanto habrá muchos cambios en futuras versiones. Actualmente el mod está en minecraft 1.11.2,pero pienso actualizarlo hasta la ultima versión del juego. Por ahora solo agrega a los slimes,los Hens/chickadoos y algunas comidas,pero en el futuro pienso poner los adornos,los sonidos a los slimes,armas del juego,etc...! los slimes: Pink slime,Rock slime,Tabby slime,phosphor slime,Honey slime,Puddle slime,Hunter slime,Quantum slime,Tangle slime,DervishSlime ,Boom slime,Rad slime,Crystal slime,Mosaic slime,Fire slime,gold slime,lucky slime y Tarr slime. Los hunter y tarr slime son agresivos,osea que te atacarán Los puddle y fire slime son acuaticos,osea,no respiran fuera del agua,nadan igual que los calamares El rad slime por ahora no envenena. No hay ningún sonido aún,pero se planean poner Los gold y lucky slime tienen 1% en aparecer en cualquier parte del mundo,ademas,si matas al gold slime,caerá un rayo sobre él. Los boom slime explotan con todo lo que sea relacionado con su movimiento. Derechos reservados para Manomi park© Todo el mod hecho por fapdos, las texturas de la comida por Manomi park© Correo electrónico del creador: fapdos2005@gmail.com Discord del creador: https://discord.gg/ftNxb6X Páginas oficiales del mod Todo lo que hay en verde son links,todo lo que hay en negro son texto o cosas que aun no fueron agregadas a la wiki. Todos los links de abajo son 100% del mod. Ningún otro link que no esté aquí abajo no es del mod. Slimes Descargas Para los Youtubers Hens y Chickadoos Comidas Planes de futuras actualizaciones Plorts Adornos Correo electrónico del creador: fapdos2005@gmail.com Changelog: 1.3.0: Se han agregado sonidos de gatito al lucky y tabby slime/added kitty sounds to tabby and lucky slimes. Se agregó una pistola de agua/A water gun has been added. Los elder ya no vuelan como los pollos y ahora sueltan pollo crudo/The elders now can't fly like chickens,and now they drop raw chicken. AGREGADOS LOS PLORTS!!/ADDED PLORTS!!. Agregado Lampara de lava azul/Added Lampara de lava azul(block/bloque) 1.2.0 : The tabby,tangle,boom and hunter slimes can breed if you give them chicken meat /Los tabby,tangle,boom y hunter pueden tener un hijo si les das carne de pollo The honey,quantum,rock,rad,crystal,mosaic and gold slimes now can breed if you give them the respective food /Los honey,quantum,rock,rad,crystal,mosaic y gold slimes ahora pueden tener hijos si les dan la comida respectiva Added food: oca oca,odd onion,silver parsnip,gilder ginger,pogo fruit,cuberry,mint mango,phase lemon and prickle pear /Agregadas las comidas: oca oca,odd onion,silver parsnip,gilder ginger,pogo fruit,cuberry,mint mango,phase lemon y prickle pear This foods spawn in the world like a grass decoration,but if you break it,it will give you the fruit /Estas comidas aparecen en el mundo como hierba decorativa,pero si la rompes te dará la fruta Los tangle slime ahora atacan a los Painted Hens tirandoles lianas /The tangle slime now attack the Painted Hens throwing them vines Ahora el gold slime solo tirá rayos cuando muere,y el boom slime ya no explota al darle click derecho /Now the gold slime will just throw the thunder when it die,and the boom slime will not explode when you right-click them width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ENCUESTA Cual slime es mas lindo según tu? Puddle Tangle Tabby Honey __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación